Better belive it!
by DragonSoulFury
Summary: my version of an ending to 'naruto, what the heck are you doing' naruko has all her memories back her previous tough life and goes off for a couple of years without a trace! she hot and everyone is racing for her heart who will win and why did she go? r and r if its any good! fem naru/kakashi (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**hey! dont know what the pairings goanna be or what the plot is but i love naruko and doing it for fun nothing major so you will have to read and review to get me to keep going anyway hope you enjoy! Also its a type of ending to 'naruto what the heck are you doing' so basicly everyone lives and stuff peace and shit so all happy flappy!**

**dont own naruto so yh...**

A young blond wandered through the village towards the highest tower reaching the bottom she jumped up using chakra to gain height. landing on the small roof she tapped on the window, inside a busty blondes pig tails whipped round her eyes widening as she took in the picture of the number one unpredictable knuckle-head ninja behind the glass panel.

"Naruko…" she barley whispered

Said ninja admired the view from her place. The large women leaped from her chair startling her helper and threw up the window, so hard the glass shattered into a million crystals falling like confetti. The young blonde looked at the broken window and smiled at her superior before she jumped inside, admiring the office she had been in so many times... it was the same as ever.

" . ?!" the old granny screeched. The young girl turned surprised at the sound of the women's voice.

"Me?" she asked, the old women felt a vain pop.

She gritted "yes, you who-"

Shouting behind the large doors brought their attention away from the questions, and door crashed open to revel an extremely pissed pinkette.

"Why you-" she screamed at a slight pink boy behind her clutching at his shirt, wearing a long blue scarf and brown spiky hair. A loud squeal brought their attention round to the two tall busty blondes one with bright sun-kissed pig tails wearing plan black baggy pants and a fitted black top the older one wearing lose blue pants and a grey low cut top… Very low.

Everyone turned to watch the younger girl bounce slightly as she watched the two in the door.

"Boss?!" questioned the young boy who was the first to speak, all she could do was nod, the pinkette dropped the boy ignoring the thud and crushing Naruko in a tight hug. After a while she drew away to meet a pair of bright blue eyes streaming tears like her own green were their smiles seemed to shine in the dim room until a hard fist connected with the top of Naruko's head.

"Where _the fuck_ did you go? Not telling anyone you were leaving then: poof" she made a gesture "gone without a trace."

Naruko stood up straight scratching her neck apologetically.

"Well I had to tell some people purposely not to find me or you would have found me."

"We were worried sick!" the pink girl screamed.

"Hehe sorry."

"Don't you sorry me. What were you doing?!" she screeched grabbing hold of the young girl's shirt.

"Hehehe you know making new friends!"

Everyone stared. No one spoke. Only one thing was going through their heads: what the FUCK?!

**Sorry is not brill but yh oh well.**


	2. No way girl!

"Don't you sorry me. What were you doing?!" she screeched grabbing hold of the young girls shirt.

"Hehehe you know making new friends!"

**hey hope you like it i dont own this ofc and yeah!**

Everyone stared. No one spoke. Only one thing was going through their heads: what the FUCK?!

"So you've left without a trace for almost two years making friends with other jinchuuriki and helping get to bijuu." confirmed the blonde busty elder.

"Yes that is what I just said" sighed Naruko for the millionth time that day. She sat withering on a chair in front of the Hokage who sat behind her desk piles of papers scattering it and the room. Naruko's head flopped back to see the boy watching the whole scene with a slight smirk, it grew as he saw her eyes on him, she smiled and winked before lifting her head so suddenly i loud crack echoed around the room.

Immense pain ricocheted through her neck and she clutched it howling in pain as she fell off her chair with a thud. Konahamaru howled in laughter as Sakura sighed massaging her forehead.

"Ok so now what? You're back and now..."

The Hokage mumbled "and now…"

"She becomes my new sensei!" shouted the small boy everyone stared at him (including Naruko) then turned back to the elder.

"Well its good news that the jinchuuriki are so power full but it seems that other villages are scared of this… it could be to our advantage.."

"But we're all allies there's no reason to use them as weapons!" the pinkette exclaimed in hysteria "It would all be for nothing!"

"I don't see what's wrong? We have a few stronger ninjas and I have more friends.. and" Naruko straightened into a sitting position next to the chair "if we keep a few to live here and some in the sand they won't feel so lonely, being with there own kind and people who will except them. Its brilliant!"

They all stared at her logic and wondered if she purposely held back at the academy because sometimes she came up with great theories... now being a good example.

"Wow boss that's so cool!"

"So all the jinchuurikis can do that?" the raven asked, the bright blonde who was currently smothered in golden flames nodded.

"Something like it."

"That's impressive" commented a voice from behind. Both Naruko's team mates and her younger friends had been gathered to show what all the jinchuuriki's could now do. Turning they faced a silver haired ninja with a single grey/green eye peeping through all the blue cloth.

"Yo!" He eye smiled at the group, Naruko felt herself heat up and thanked kami that it wasn't visible under the gold cloak.

"Oh hey kakashi-sensei!" smiled Sakura. Naruko felt him eye her differently to how he had in the past he did the same to sakura and the blonde felt a vain pop at the pervert. She needed to tell kakashi she remembered everything without being blunt... somehow…

"Oh!" everyone turned to Naruko "I have to go find my friends tomorrow and get them all back here who wants to help?"

"You mean the jinchuuriki?" asked Sakura

"Yeah maybe we could go as our old team seven ya'know?"

They all exchanged looks before smiling except Saskue who grunted.

"Awesome! Baa-chan said we leave tomorrow at 10."

"Why can't we come?" complained konahamaru who had been scowling previously, Naruko sighed and bent over to be eye level with the boy placing a hand on his head. He tried to keep his eyes level with hers instead of letting them wonder down her top.

"First of all I'm not your sensei and you're all still genin."

"We're practically chunin" he huffed.

"Also we haven't been on a mission together for a while, not with Sakura at the hospital and Sasuke running after a suitable wife" she grinned when the raven twitched "not to mention both my dad and granny Tusnade trying to get me to stay still long enough to become Hokage"

"I still don't see why we can't come"

She sighed again "fine" the three cheered whilst the others looked at her puzzled before whispering so only they could hear "make that 8."

"Naruko im starting to think you can't stay here for more than a day!" sighed Izumo one on the gate guards.

"Yeah tell me you're not leaving for more than a year this time!" wined Kotetsu.

The blonde ninja laughed rubbing the back of her neck "Hehe sorry, I won't be gone for long this time only gathering a few people"

"You bloody better be!"

They all looked up the road in alarm. Naruko paled as she noticed two people marching towards her, one with spiky blonde hair like her the other flaming red hair… currently split into 9 tails.

Her father was sending death glares at both the males on the team before turning back to his dying daughter that was in the hands of a very pissed kushina.

"How do you expect to become Hokage when you are forever away from the village?! Your father and I were worried sick, you don't even care to drop by that you might be alive after all this time! I feel as if I barley raised you at all-" she continued to scream along with her husband at the poor girl until she finally let go and sighed.

"Now" Minato turned on the boys "you dare lay a finger on her and I will make sure you will never be able to face the public again, no more families for you" both nodded franticly.

"Well now we have that cleared I expect to hear from you. Ok?" when the red head didn't hear anything she finally noticed her daughter lying on the ground. "Hey naru you ok?" she bent down to pick her up in her arms.

Minato smiled "well looks like you won't be going for a few days" they were about to complain when they saw his deathly glare and gave regretful looks at Naruko.

"Where is she!?" screamed the young boy pulling at his hair.

"Maybe they left?" answered his ginger friend sweetly only to have wide shocked eyes stare at her disbelieving.

"If that's the case" he stood up with new determination "then she's not my boss anymore" the girl sighed he was forever changing his mind. Little did they know that the little Hokage was at home in bed pretending to sleep so she could find the right moment to sneak out.

**its pretty bad but once well thats for later! hehe bi!**


	3. Welcome!

**hope you like**

**dont own naruto bladed bla and such enjoy!**

_"If that's the case" he stood up with new determination "then she's not my boss anymore" the girl sighed he was forever changing his mind. Little did they know that the little Hokage was at home in bed pretending to sleep so she could find the right moment to sneak out._

"Owowowowowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" screamed a young blonde ninja.

"You are NOT going" declared the blonde man dragging his daughter by one of her extremely long pigtails. Once they had reached the bottom of the tower Minato let go.

Naruko rubbed at her saw head tears threatening to spill how is being dragged by my hair worse than being a life or death situation? She asked herself, slowly she got up and trudged up after her father. Upon reaching their destination she walked into the Hokages room still rubbing at her head only to see both the fourth and fifth Hokage arguing.

"She has been gone for so long and needs to prepare how else-"

"She has done far harder and longer missions I'm sure she can co-"

"I know she can cope she needs t-"

"It can wait Minato!"

"But-"

As much as she liked to have stayed she saw this as a brilliant opportunity to leave.

As she walked up to the gate a small figure grew until she could see a sleeping konahamaru.

Did he wait for me? As she got closer the boy's eyes shot open then jumped once he registered the blonde girl.

"you- me-left" he pointed, unsure where to start.

"My mum and dad dragged me back but i really have to go if I'm to live" she said glancing back just to check.

"You never left?" the young nin blinked cocking his head, she shook her head and glanced back, she was goanna have hell when she got back.

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"What! No-"

" . .YOU." He gritted with childish determination in his voice, she glanced back again and sighed.

"Fine but we-"

"Really?!"

"Yes now-"

"Really, really you're serious?!" he jumped up and down in front of her as she tried to get him to move, she was going to regret this.

"Yes, now MOVE!"

He jumped at her voice but ran on grinning madly.

**6 months later**

The two guards blinked at the group of teenagers strolling in, they had their usual exchange:

"Is that-?"

"It could only be-"

"NARUKO!" they called to the blonde girl who was chatting happily to a tall man that was covered head to toe, turning at the call she smiled and waved at the two gate keepers.

She rounded to the front of the group "well welcome to Konoha!" she jeered "this time round you WILL be accepted. If someone glares at you" she shrugged "it's their loss, but i have plenty of friends to share."

Most of them smiled as they looked round before a rather moody Nii spoke up "where are we staying?"

"Oh don't worry about that until you find a place you can stay in the Hokage's tower" she laughed pointing to the large tower in the distance "that is unless you want to stay at Sunagakure." she smiled when no one spoke up and turned on her heal towards the tower before paling, she remembered how she had left six months ago.

"I'm so dead" she sighed to herself.

Everyone took a step back when they saw the deathly glare in the famous 'yellow flash'es eyes. Naruko closed her eyes as she awaited his anger and sure enough a tight fist clenched around her shirt before he started screaming at her whilst shaking her violently. Her mother waited near by with a pleasant smile as if it were normal to this exchange which creeped out the teens even more.

"I'll show you to your rooms" she said quietly looked over her shoulder at her family shooing at them.

"But-"

"She'll be fine... after a couple of years" she added in and undertone.

"I'll wait here... just encase" the genin said, Kishunia nodded and started to direct the other teenagers. The boy sat waiting, his brow furrowed in worried for his friend, he felt grateful for the chance to dwell on his thoughts it wasn't long after he set off with Naruko did he noticed a small fluttering in his stomach whenever he saw her. After listening to Moegi long enough he learned that something like this was… love? He shook his head, that absurd he couldn't like Naruko like that she was like... a sister, yeah a sister to him.

As much as he tried to convince himself that to be true he couldn't help but heat up at the thought of her then get angry when she spoke of any other boy. He sighed it was useless she was 2 or 3 years older than him and wasn't interested. _Oh, If only she was!_ He thought

**oh dear what have i done! hehehe konohamaru you bad boy. r &r plz!**


	4. Remember

**thanks for reading dont own naruto bla bla bla read other fanfiction before hand and shit and yeah...**

_As much as he tried to convince himself that to be true he couldn't help but heat up at the thought of her then get angry when she spoke of any other boy. He sighed it was useless she was 2 or 3 years older than him and wasn't interested. _Oh, If only she was!_ He thought._

**Konohamaru's pov~**

When the screams and shouting seemed to subside konohamaru got up and saw the red headed mother walking towards him however she seemed different her smile didn't seem real and a vain was threatening to pop on her forehead.

She stood outside the office and slowly open one of the big door peeping round to check it was safe. Supposedly it was because she walked in and smiled, her smile looked very wrong when I walked after her.

"And you!" the fourth Hokage turned eyes of fire. A three pronged kunai flew at me and only just missed. Wide eyes I started to back away from the door. "Don't you run away young man, not after Naruko!" as he stalked towards me I saw a smudge of red under his nose and I grinned. So she made him a guilty perv eh?

**kakahsi's pov~**

"Hey kashi!" I blinked at the name and saw her land beside me, the #1 unpredictable knuckle head ninja, the girl who travelled back in time, I fell in love with and saved the shinobi world.

Memories flitted through my mind of when she used to call me that. Her cute pout and the way she was always competing.

"Hey kashi?" he hand waved in front of me and I blinked again and smiled at her, when she frowned my smile faulted and gave a questioning look.

"Weren't you with your dad?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject!" she scowled standing in front of me arms crossed. I frowned, she sighed.

"We didn't have a subject" I told her.

"Whatever, put that book away and walk" she commanded turning and strutting away. Obediently I put away the boring book and followed after her.

"So how did you get out?" I asked after a while of quiet.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she chuckled and ducked into Ichiraku's, sighing I dropped into the seat beside her. "So what's up kashi?"

Teuchi chuckled and I held down a growl. It was old times all over again. But before I could answer my best friend came hurtling in, no not Gai, thankfully. Sitting on the other side of Naruko Obito ordered his food and turned to us.

"Hehehehe, got dragged in here again!" he laughed, for and Uchiha he sure loved to laugh. I sighed as Naruko blushed and ordered her ramen well… more like shouted it.

"Where's Rin-chun?" asked Naruko. Together both me and Obito blinked at her… Rin… chun! When he didn't say anything she asked again and violently he shook his head.

"Oh yeah well she and Sakura-chan are at the hospital, honestly I don't see why we need it."

"Yeah well I don't see why we need to have shinobi anymore, I mean all we have to do now is low rank missions and the bingo book." she contemplated.

"Yeah it's sad but we have peace, that's the main thing" sighed the Uchiha, we all nodded and Naruko ordered her 3rd bowl, only she couldn't inhale quick enough to avoid a mass outbreak of choking.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFULL FRIENDS, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN THIS FINE DAY!" called a green clad man. The force of his voice caused the young blonde to fall head first into her miso ramen. I gulped as I saw her beautiful face slowly rise with ramen and soup clinging to her, a dark aura suffocating us.

"Did you have to be so loud?" she questioned, multiple veins popping. Gai gave her a thumbs-up and grinned oblivious to the leaking darkness. Both Obito and I stumbled out of our seats as she got up grabbing his green suit, he seemed to start registering that she was pissed I felt sorry for him but smiled as I remembered our deal when I first fought for the blond ninja. He still had at least one wish left.

"l-look my youthful-"

Unfortunately for Gai he was punched out of ear shot so we never heard the rest, after a moment of silence Obito rawred in laughter before sheepishly smiling at Naruko. a punch to the gut and she was sitting down again gulping up the next bowl. She turned and pated the seat next to her, slowly I descended ready to leap if need be.

"Don't worry kasha you're better than them I won't punch you!"

I relaxed and watched her eat, as she finished her last bowl Naruko sighed and leaned on me quickly nodding off. My cheeks flamed up and I glared as Teuchi chuckled.

"I haven't seen that in a couple of years!" commented Obito who walked with me back to her apartment.

**Naruko pov~**

"So you're saying you remember everything?!" the brown haired nin asked for the millionth time.

"Yes I al-"

"Everything!"

"Yes bloody everything would you give it a rest!" I almost shouted.

"Ok, ok jeez." she mumbled. I folded my hands behind my head and stared at the sky.

"Does Kakashi know?"

"Yes-wait- what?!" She caught me off guard.

"Does Obito and Kakashi know?" we stopped walking and sat on a bench.

"Well...no" why was I feeling guilty?

"You should he would might sequel in delight"

I laughed "how I would love to see that!"

She nodded and watched the birds.

"Hey girls!" Obito's voice called and i turned to see him sit next to us.

"Naruko remembers" she sighed before gasping and slapping her hand over her mouth, I dived for it as well and once we had fallen Obito's laughter rang though the trees. Once he had calmed down and both of us (Rin and I) had got up I was thrown to the ground again by a large Uchiha, he dragged down Rin on the way.

"Yey I finally have my two girls back!" he laughed, we all did.

"I'm back!" I called into the abyss of emptiness, normally (and unfortunately) my parents came round but not today.

I grinned and switched on the lights only to find my teacher sitting at the table, I sighed.

"Ya'know it's rude to barge in?" I said dropping my luggage on the floor and walking over to the counter, filling up a glass with water. Turning to face him I leaned on the counter and scowled at the fake smile. "You ain't fooling me with that smile." I said taking a sip.

"Really?" he sighed sitting on the table to face me.

"Get your ass off the table" I said putting the cup in the sink.

"Make me" he smirked, I smirked, I could think of a-thousand ways. I cocked a brow at him and he returned the same his smirk still there. Slowly I walked over to him.

"Ya'know, my dad would kill you if he found you here" I purred. Panic filled his eyes as my hips leaned against the table. He scrambled off the table and I laughed.

"Naruko..."

"Scared?" I teased.

"If your dad is here..."

"He's not here, trust me, I have seals to keep him out, he has to send mum over to give any messages" I laughed. He scowled at me and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that… wait!"

I smiled as he pointed at me mouth hanging open "surprise!"

… Silence

"Kashi?"

Suddenly I felt myself being pushing against the counter and something wet rub on my lips… something sweet like… KASHIS LIPS! My head screamed but I had done this before and was liking it but stupidly didn't react. Way to go Naruko, well done. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. But hooking my hand on the back of his neck I kissed him furiously and he complied doing the same back.

Licking my lip he begged for entrance, of course by now he had me crushed against the wall, as I let his tongue roam my mouth I let out a slight moan.

My eyes widened and I stated to panic when something hard grazed my legs… something hard!

"Kashi!" I squirmed pushing him off me, he gave a confused face before following my line of sight and turned a deep shade of red and leaped back.

He tried spluttering something before rushing into the bathroom, after a minute or so I followed after him and leaned against the door frame watching as he threw water over his face. "I-I… I'm sorry."

"It's ok" I smiled, truning he watched me his mask off and face dripping, grabbing the towel he rubbed his face and put his mask back on.

"I should go now it's late"

I nodded and followed him out the door. "Night!"

"Night!"

Before he left I gave him a good-night kiss and waved him off. However I failed to miss the silent screams as my father chased him although I did see a silver and yellow flash.

"If you weren't 18 I would say everything was how it should be" commented Rin folding her hands behind her head as we walked, a habit she picked up from both Obito and me.

"But what about my dad and that secret you're keeping from me?" I asked, I had known her long enough to see when she was lying and her face currently said it all.

"W-What secret!?"

"That one" I smirked. It had been a week since Kakashi and I had kissed and I was constantly seeing Rin during her lunch breaks what made her secret more obvious was how healthily she was eating and her random cravings, in other words… She was pregnant and I doubted Obito knew.

She groaned as she slumped in the chair "I must be the luckiest girl to have you as a best friend"

I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic so I smiled and sat opposite her, we currently sat gazing out the window of one of her favourite coffee shops. "How long ago?" I asked turning to her, she flushed and sighed ordering grey tea and a mango sandwich, if such thing exsisted. The waiter gave her a confused before turning to me, I rubbed my stomach and she nodded taking my order as well.

"I'm guessing 4 weeks" she sighed, she looked shattered I wondered how Obito was gonna take it.

I nodded "have you told Obito?"

"Umm... well..." she fumbled with her hands and again I sighed, this was pathetic.

"Ok after this were finding Obito and telling him."

"W-What!?" she squeaked in horror "B-B-But-"

"We. Are. Telling. Him."

"Urrggg Why?" Rin argued taking a bit hungrily into the strange sandwich.

"You really want him to just see you getting fat then be surprised when suddenly he has a child? Really he will jump for the moon in delight."

She frowned still not sure at the idea but none the less kept complaints to herself.

Once she was at the hospital again I slowly trudged up to the Hokages office. As I got closer the air got thicker and half way up I had to take my orange jackets off, hells know why I still wear it?!

Upon opening the door I was sweating as if I had run a-million laps around the village, looking up I saw a very pissed blonde man… no, you don't understand his hair had gone red he was so pissed.

"Fuck dad what did I do now?!" I complained flopping onto the floor.

"Where is Kakashi and Obito?" he gritted.

"Hells knows. Why are you so pissed?"

"How's Rin?" he asked his dark aura suffocating me.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're avoiding the question sweetie!"

Sweeting?! When does he call me sweetie, he only calls mum that… so I must be in big trouble. "I just saw Rin she's doing great. Obito… well I have a surprise for him and kashi? ..." I tilted my head thinking "urr last I saw him was…" the memory of our kiss came flooding back and thought it best not to say anything "I have no clue where he is."

He sighed and his hair changed back to blonde but a lingering of death stayed. "Very well. But… tell me… how do you remember?"

"Oh that!" I said surprised "well I heard you and mum talking then I saw some stuff then kyuubi opened all the memories both of us had sealed." I explained but when he continued to stare at me I felt the urge to run… fast but no sooner had I thought that did he leap and give me a huge bear hug.

"You cleaver, cleaver girl" he kept whispering into my hair until I managed to escape. "So!" suddenly he glared at me "You are not, under any circumstances, to date ANYONE! Including the Uchiha brats and Kakashi… or Obito" he added.

"Dad, he's with Rin and she's pregnant. Trust me I don't want him…" he smiled but on a real one "I'm not planning to be with Saskue, as for Kakashi..." a dark aura spread as I glared at him "lay a single hand on him and forget about being my father" I smiled and waved as I strode out the door.

I grinned as I recalled his shock horror face and no sooner did I hear him crying, I chuckled… so gullible.


	5. going to cry

**ok so i have realized mistakes on my pages but these are sady not my fault NO.. THEY ARE ALL BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID WEBSITE!**

**time after time i have edited so it made sence but it hasnt let me, if you know how to fix this TELL ME! most of this has gone funny for me so yh.. ahhh**

**thanx for understanding **

**from moi**


	6. To much trouble

**Ok so my laptop crashed (I lost my charger) and I couldn't carrie this on because it was on my laptop and I also had writers block. Im really sorry for the late update so im going to try and make this really long! Lets hope.**

_I grinned as I recalled his shock horror face and no sooner did I hear him crying, I chuckled… so gullible._

**Normal pov~**

Yawning she closed the door before slowly trudging down the steps into the sun. Shading her eyes she smiled only to yell out in surprise when she got jumped.

"Akamaru! What the hell!" screamed Kiba, he dragged the white dog and hit him on the nose and started to whimper "I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOU CANT JUMP HER! ...no… GOD NO! I WOULDN'T- NONONONONO!"

Brushing the dust off her pants the blonde teen stood up and turned to her paled eyed friend, she shrugged and returned to look at the bickering pair well it was more like barking and shouting but…

"I'm sorry to ruin your morning Naruko" a mysterious voice apologized beside her, she waved it off.

"No matter I needed something to wake me up" she smiled before patting the large dog and walking through the streets to her dreaded father's office.

**Kushinas pov~**

I placed the tea on the desk and sighed at the blonde man, he was pacing back and forth around the large room. The door creaked open to reveal our little Naruko. He froze and stared at her as emotions flittered over his face.

"Hey sweetie!" I called.

"Hey mum" she smiled before being engulfed by her father "mfff dafff soff I canch brevfh! _(hey, dad .stop. I can't breathe!)_"

"What'd you say?" he asked pulling away to look at her, she staggered away breathing heavily.

"Dad just sit down and stop overreacting" she sighed, he turned to me concern written all over his face before pouting and sitting behind the desk.

"So how is everyone?" I asked to break the silence, she hummed in thought.

"Well Akamaru jumped me this morning and OH! Mum, mum, mum!"

"Yeah?"

"Rins pregnant!" she almost squealed, almost. My eyes lit up before frowning.

"With who? Might I ask?"

She sighed in exasperation "Obito, mum with Obito"

I sighed in relief "does Obito know?" she shook her head "is it a boy or a girl? Who else knows? What she planning on naming it? Does she need help? I can help, so can Minato!"

She nodded franticly, I smiled. I remember when Naruko was little, when she was born we named her after Minatos little sister but then I found out she was Naruko from the future that why she disappeared when Naruko .jr was born. Oh she was so cute!

The way she toddled around then when she was upset she would scowl at you attempting to cross her arms. Her little orange suit and when she was about five she had already learnt puppy eyes would work if you wanted something out of her father, of course if that didn't work then it was time she learnt to use his kuni. By the time she was seven she was flashing all around the house, when I called for dinner one time she flashed to the dining room kuni but her father had put it on top of the tall book shelf… eventually she had to flash to her room but not before trying to wriggle out and almost tipping the whole thing on her father… I think he finally learnt he had to keep them with him… only when she was about ten she forgot her father had them with him and accidently flashed into a meeting. Apparently some of the kages burst out laughing whilst others just stared at the laughing girl and flustered Hokage.

"Kakashi!" screamed my blonde husband, he leaped for the window until he heard an impatient cough, freezing he turned to face a rather smug Naruko. "urr I mean… urr.."

I giggled and went to open the window to allow the silver nin inside.

"hey kashi!" she waved, he eye smiled and stood next to her, Minatos eye twitched at the sight.

**Kakashi POV~ **

I eye smiled and walked over to stand next the Naruko, as I turned I started to sweat buckets, oh kami why wasn't Tusnade here!? I could feel his killing intent and started to pray, of course no one could tell because I kept my cool face.

**Naruko's POV~**

I smirked as I saw kashi start to sweat, his hands twitched, of course he thought he was being cool but we could all see it. He was scared shitless.

I turned to scowl at my dad "father we don't use killing intent when the situation does not need it" I informed him, my mother cover a giggle with her hand as my dad blinked at me and tried to complain.

"So what was it that everyone needed?" my mother cut across, smiling all the while.

"Well…" I started but my poor, poor father took it the wrong way… again.

"NO!"

we stared at him. "Come again?"

"I refuse for you too-t-to-date… or see each other… ever…. Again…"

We all sweat dropped "well no I was goanna say I needed mum for our secret operation of pranking and telling Obito about his child…"

He frowned at me "Now listen here young lady you can't-wait-what?"

Kakashi's fidgeting started to become a little uncontrollable. Mum sent me a little worried look. "I just wanted mu-"

My hand was grabbed and suddenly the sound of shattering glass echoed around me and suddenly I started falling until someone grabbed me and threw me on the floor themselves.

Blinking I sat up proceeding to smack my head on my kidnappers chin, I looked around at the woodland of my old training ground. Hearing a groan I let my guard down as I saw Kashi grabbing his head.

"You could have killed me" he grumbled sitting up to the right of me.

"Well I wasn't the one who smashed through my dad's window, kidnapped me and proceeded to drop me." I countered turning to sit cross legged in front of him. "Now what?"

"Now we run away and never see your crazy father again" he said caressed his jaw.

I sighed then smirk as I crawled over to him "well with those crazy ass reflexes of yours we might just make it" I purred in his ear, he froze and I proceed to kiss his cheek. As I pulled away two strong hands cupped my face and pulled me to meet his one eye.

"Now, now not so fast."

"As cute as this… you need to stop" came a deep voice with a lot of killer intent. Wanna guess?

"Dad. Go away" I said not moving. The killer intent vanished and was replaced with shock.

"B-B-but. Naruko!" He wailed, I sighed and got up dusting myself off then looked between the both of them before rolling my eyes and marched off to find my mad aunt and mother… then I'm probably going to have to get Sakura… naaa just get Anko and Kurenai.

A smirk graced itself onto my lips as I saw both black, white and yellow… wait black!? I stopped and watched as more colours joined the race, Green was added to the list then…. Yup! Strangled cry's of crazy man. I nodded and started to head to Ichirukas deciding that I really needed some ramen and that both baby telling and making friends could be done another day.

**Yes, its hear and possibly be added to… I know I said it would be long but… short is better than nothing right? Right? No? well umm I'll be off then!**

***dashed out of room***

***peeps back in* did I forget to say I don't own nauto? I cant remember!**

***ducks rum bottle* welp im off!**


	7. Babies

**Sorry its late I finally got over my writers block and yeah. It's the holidays so might be more updates… don't know… Enjoy! **

_A smirk graced itself onto my lips as I saw both black, white and yellow… wait black!? I stopped and watched as more colours joined the race, Green was added to the list then…. Yup! Strangled cry's of crazy man. I nodded and started to head to Ichirukas deciding that I really needed some ramen and that both baby telling and making friends could be done another day._

My mother sighed pinching the bridge of her nose not noticing my squirming friend.

"Rin the more you move the more its goanna tighten" I told her with a sigh, she stopped to glare at me a smirk plastered on my face.

My mother, Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai and myself had thought today was the day so we Caught Rin, unfortunately she put up a fight so we ended up have a strange one sided prank war screaming at her to be careful of the baby.

"Do you think I don't know? Baka's!" She kept screaming. So I Now most of Konoha know this fact, I don't doubt that Obito herd… but if we're lucky he might have been in the training ground… or being an idiot, as usual. But we eventually caught her and managed to bind her to a chair in dad's house.

"So why don't you want him to know? I mean he is the father… right?" asked Anko sitting on the window ledge eating dango. With the last part she slowly turned her head giving her creepiest smile, which is pretty creepy.

"O-of course he's the father!" Rin exclaimed clearly offended.

"So then what's the problem?" asked Kurenai, sitting under Anko munching on dango.

"Mum… how did you tell dad?" I ask looking up to see my mother cock an eyebrow at me.

"He already knew you dimwit. You told him."

"Mikoto!" I smiled ignoring my mother, the raven hair women froze "How did you tell Fagaku?"

We all turned to her curious of her story.

"I umm well…

**Flash back!**

I hadn't told anyone yet and wasn't sure if to tell Kushina. I sighed sitting on the couch pulling my legs up to me, the door opened and with it came a call.

"I'm home!" marching down the hall into the living room he spotted me and kissed my head before raiding the kitchen. I fumbled not sure how to fraise it. "Need to tell me something?" he asked appearing at the door leaning on the frame.

"I um…" but before I got to say anything a crash and yells came through the door, both jumping we waited for the intruders to show themselves. They came running down the hall gasping when they saw us.

"Ya'know it's not going to be good for the baby" the red haired female glared at her poor husband. He laughed sheepishly before skipping, literally, over to Fagaku.

Kushina beamed at me as she sat, I raised a brow for her to spill.

"IM PREGNANT!" She squealed, surprised I made the mistake of copying.

"OH MY GOSH, ME TOO!" I squealed she beamed and hugged each other. Faguka turned bewildered at the news.

"You are?"

I froze in kushinas clutch before slowly drawing away. "I was about to tell you but…" I left it hanging hopping he wouldn't blow but no… he laughed… well both men were almost on the fall laughing as was kushina who was only keeping it to a polite giggle.

"And here I thought Itachi was enough…" he mused"

**~ha now that you think this is a flash back end thing you wont understand the story wahahahaha! Btw NOM. POV. Kushina giggled at this and saw the other girls laughing. Naruko jumped up a plan formed. ~**

"OKAY!" She exclaimed thrusting a finger in the air "Anko, Kurenai we are going to Rin's house and talking about the baby, be extra loud when Obito comes in and-"

"I think we should just get her to tell him." Mused Anko clearly not liking Naruko's idea. She pouted but watched for Rin's reaction, all she could do was sigh nothing was going to stop her friends.

The girls, only three of the four of them, sat wordlessly eating their way through the mound of food mounded in a big pile. Naruko, Kurenai and Anko sat staring at their hyperventilating friend on the couch. Why she was so scared was something they would never understand. None the less they sat watching knowing full well what would happen if they spoke… of course they were never that clever in these situations or in any for that matter.

"So why _are _you so scared?" Anko pressed. Rin looked up her bangs falling over her face. She hadn't changed too much from when she was little only that she kept her now quite long hair in a low pony tail and short bangs framing her face, it had also become a slight ginger over time.

"He- When we were younger and Naruko had gone, or just been born. We went on missions, like normal but at some point or another you seemed to pop up in conversation" she sighed.

"I did!?" Naruko perked up quite surprised, they all nodded and she beamed.

"One time we were escorting a family to the wave. Taking a break by the river the little brother and sister played in the stream together. Obito had been a lot happier than usual at this when he came out with something unexpected.

**~flashy back of meow faces~Rin pov ofc~ **

""when I'm older and I-we have kids I want them to be happy, and not to worry about war and having to live up to my family's expectations... just to live life as it comes" My boyfriend sighed smiling at the children. I was taken aback blinking at him before smiling.

"Yeah, but I guess you can't help when you get kids" I sighed.

"I just hope Naruko's around to see them, she would be the best baby sitter in the world… r maybe not" he laughed I couldn't help laugh at the idea as well. We continued to play out what it would be like in the future with a family.

**~tadah the cheecake is back~ end of flashy~**

They stared at her confused.

"What's so bad about that?" Kurenai asked. Rin started to panic arms flailing and everything.

"But that was ages ago! What if I'm not good enough? What if he doesn't want kids? What if-What if-"

"He came in the door right now and was all like-" Naruko interrupted going over to squeeze Rin "OF course I wan'ta be a dad! I mean Naruko is soo cool she could be the coolest godmother ever~ and we won't have to worry about war cause Naru's here~"

Anko laughed and joined in with the same high pitched voice, pretending to swoon "WE could be the greatest family ever and our ids would become really great heroes Just like Anko!"

"And of course Kurenai would be the best teacher for them! If there goanna make us proud!" Kurenai added standing up and puffing out her chest.

"Of course you would always be proud of them!" Naruko smiled "Even if they decided that pranking was the best thing to do!" she made her voice go all low and pretended to be a muscly man "They would follow in their father's footsteps"

"Who would follow in their Father's footsteps?" asked a rough voice from the corner, an amused smile on his face as the females faces matched Rin's own: Shocked, white and panicky.

They exchanged glances before three of them leaped for the window shouting something mad. Obito chuckled and sighed turning to his girlfriend "how was your day?" he asked giving her a kiss on the head before searching in the kitchen.

"A Drama."

He laughed "When isn't it?"

"When it doesn't involve babies" she muttered darkly.

"Babies?" he asked, she froze and muttered a curse before sighing in defeat. She could tell her friends were at the window listening in but she couldn't care at this moment in time. Getting up she went over and hugged her boyfriend round the waist and resting her head on his chest. "Hey, hey what's the matter?!"

She stayed quite for a while but hoped he wasn't a complete idiot "Naruko would be a great baby sitter, I don't doubt they might become something of a mix between her and Anko." Rin smiled at the muffled giggles outside.

"Wait who?" by now Obito was completely lost just staring at his girlfriend.

"You have to be the biggest most lovable idiot ever" she muttered, The Uchiha smirked.

"I pride myself in that"

"Let's hope they don't become idiots like you, I don't think I could manage more than one idiot Uchiha in the house"

At this point Obito was finally getting there but… "Wait someone's coming to live our house!" he drew her at arm's length eyes wide "Is it Saskue or-or-"

"Baka I'm pregnant you idiot, dear lord" she cut off rubbing her temples.

"Wait you're pregnant?" Surprise covering his face, slowly looking at her slightly plump tummy.

"Have you gone deaf as well?" Rin sighed exasperated.

"Soo… I-I'm goanna be a daddy! I'm the dad right?"

"Noooooooooo" she said sarcastically and regretted it immediately.

"What?!" a dark aura spread around him as he let go of her shoulders.

"Wait-no- Imean. Dear lord I was being sarcastic! Of course you're the father!"she took a breath as he stared "I honestly don't know who I would have otherwise…" she muttered darkly, the raven I'

"I was thinking Kakashi…"

"That's what Naruko's for you dimwit"

"Right. Yeah… so I'm goanna be a dad… Wait!"

"What" Growled Rin from the kitchen glaring at him.

"I'm goanna be a dad! I _am _a dad! I'm a dad~" He continued to sing this whilst prancing around the living room But suddenly he was out the house shouting something about Showing off to his friends. Rin only laughed at his antics.

Kashi's POV

I was trying to get away from the green clad man as a blur crashed into us yambling about something stupid.

"Shut Up Obito!" I yelled getting up from the weird dog pile, But this didn't faze him, quickly jumping up he bounced around us.

"Rin's Pregnant and I'm the Dad! Dude _I'm _goanna be a _dad!_"

Guy then proceeded to yell about the youthfulness of it all. When an arm slung around me I tried not to dampen his sprits by sighing. This was way too troublesome (Two narra's then sneezed and glared at the ground muttering about taking there phrase.)

"Aren't you jealous? I bet you're really jealous that you can't do that to Naruko, un? Hun? Yeah~ ?" he teased pinching my cheek. Guy knew that was bad grounds and backed away from us, but Obito never learned.

"Obito if I even thought of that Minato would have my head. But No I'm not jelous."

"Huh? Really? Wow… Minato is really protective huh? Oh well you can't hide it forever!" he jumped away smiling like a mad man "WE all know what goes on up in that head of yours! Wouldn't Kushina like to know?"

I saw red and flew after the cackling mad man.

**Nom pov **

Naruko and her two friends looked up at the blurry figures

"Wow…" she muttered blinking before walking away from where she figured her parents were.

**Ok so I went back onto my thingy-thing, whatever you call it and found that my account had again messed up my stories. ~sigh~ so im going to have to (again) correct them using word and all. So yeah sorry for the late update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hoppng to have fun with this kesesesesesese~ (ages a way a prusian man sneezes)**

"You can't do that" The blonde teen sighed.

"Says who?" Countered her just as stubborn father leaning back in his chair.

"Says this book you gave me! You dim-witted idiot!" She yelled throwing the book at his face, although he was a ninjas he could never seem to dodge his wifes or daughters randoms attacks. "rule number 61 :' Using your title as Hokage to have the upper hand in battle or personal affairs is not allowed. This is also abusing your title as Hokage.'"

The former Hokage pursed his lips and gave shifty eyes as his daughter raised a brow at him. He glanced back at his 'hostages' outside the window. He sighed and gave a weak smile "Not everyone goes by those rules, there… more of a guideline" Minhen ato ameddiatly regretted as his daughter shot back at him.

"Really? So when I asked if we could have a parade through town and you said no…"

He cringed.

"Or on my birthday When I wanted to hang out with my friends but we had to have a meeting, or all those meeting I had to attend!" She huffed in frustration and glanced at the hanging bodies. "Just get them down before we both do something were goanna regret."

And so she walked away and the blonde opened the window pulling his two students, lying them on the floor an evil smirk crossed his lips… and I very bad idea crossed his mind.

"Where did they go?"

Naruko pointed at the Hokage building, Rin gave a confused look and Naruko smiled at the sight of the two gone.

"Why are you- What the hell?!"

Naruko blinked and turned to see both men dancing like madmen in dresses on the tower, A sudden burst of K.I seeped from the blonde as she marched back to her father. She new what he was doing, if he couldn't kill them he was going to humiliate them. Now it was her turn to beat the living shit out of him. Oh it was ON!

Carefully jumping to the top of the building Naruko managed to take off the seal and both girls stole there boyfriends before running away.

**With Rin and Obito~ RIN POV~**

Setting him on the couch I proceeded to strip him of what I guessed was kushina dress and clean of the make-up. He would have headache according to Naruko when he wakes up.

~le time skip~

Taking the last bite of my sandwich I shifted my plate aside not taking my eyes off the scroll lain infront of me. Turning to the water and herbs I started to experiment with my new found knowledge. The sound of uncontrollable sobbing reached my ears, on instinct I leaped up and ran down the hall to the living room, slowly coming to a hault I found Obito sobbing into ine of the pillows.

Slowy, I padded over to him and sat next to him stroking his hair, his hand shot out and he drew me into a hug. As I comforted him his crys became sniffels.

"shhh its ok now. I'm here" I soothed, I felt him nod and he drew away, furiously wiping at his eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"What in kami's name happened to make you like this?" I questioned, he turned his head away in shame. Placing a finger under his chin his dark eyes met mine before looking away.

"It was meant to be a joke" he sighed, running a hand through his hair "I didn't realise how… Scary Minato could be… I only hope Kakashi's alright."

"Common let's get something to get rid of your headache and growling tummy" I laughed, he seemed surprised before smiling and trotting after me.

**Wid Naruko and Kakashi!~ Naru's POV~**

A grumbled brought me out of the book I was reading, Getting up I walked into the living room and sighed as I saw my boyfriend crash to the floor.

"Urggg Where am I?"

"In heaven" I said helping him get back on the sofa.

"What!?" Kakashi panicked and grabbed the sides of my face "Then why you here! I- you- you de-"

"Dude chill, it was a joke. Here take these." I distracted him holding out two small pills and a glass of water.

"Oh, good. Thanks" The sliver haired said taking the pills and water. Getting up started to prepare some noodles. As I poured the boiling water over them something crashed into my back and it almost fell over me.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI! THAT NEALING SPILT- on me… You ok?" I tried to turn around but he kept his chest pressed against my back and arms around my waist. He mumbled something into my neck. "What?"

"Your dad's really scary."

I laughed a little and turning to hug him "you realise were related right?"

"But you're sexy and wouldn't hurt me" He snuggled into the crook of my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

"Don't be on it" I laughed blushing at the comment. We stayed quite for a while before I asked what had been on my mind "What did my dad do?"

He shook his head but I growled. "H-He beat us up th-then put us both in a genjustu" he buried his head deeper in my neck, trying to rid of the memories.

"What'd you see?"

He paused thinking over how to tell me "I-I saw you… and me… with my chakra blade. The kyubbi was free and you-you were dead… I-I had killed you. Like I had killed Rin in your life" I let my smile drop as he continued "Everyone was there… dead… on the floor… I-I had killed them!" tears spilled over me "everyone's eyes stared at me... Hate… So much of it… then you… You stood there telling- saying-" he hiccupped and refused to say more.

"What did I say?" I asked carefully cupping his face in my hands so he would look at me.

"You never loved me. You wanted be to burn in hell, I had killed our children and- You said… No one wanted me anyway" He choked out drawing me back into a hug.

"I would never say that… I love you ok?" I told him "My dad will have hell coming his way" I mumbled. We stayed like that before my tummy growled and be ate our noodles before drifting off to sleep.

***~NOM POV~  
is although he was extremely nervous he had never been so sure of something in his life. He fumbled with the velvet box in his hands before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Scrolls were everywhere and noises from her room reached him. Smiling he tucked away the box in his jacket and peaked into her room, narrowly missing a flying book he watched as she searched for something.

"Where the- come back here you stupid thing!" she yelled under her bed. Walking over he patted he butt and sat on the bed, she yelped and hit her head.

After lying on the floor in pain she managed to come out her blonde hair sticking in every direction. She glared at the smiling Cyclops and rubbed her sore head.

"Hey there! What'cha looking for?" He asked, hopping to delay the questions he was sure she was going to ask. His favourite blonde was thrown off and spluttered before turning red and muttering something inaudible. "Oh?! What's this? Blushing are we?" He teased loving how she became even redder and shoved him a little.

"Sh-shut up!" She growled giving him a slight push before striding out the room.

**Ok I have two way this can go :**

**One- he proposes then and there **

**Two- they go on mission and as he is 'dying' he tells her. **

**Plz vote! Also I don't really know what to do with the other jinchuuriki.**


	9. New threat

**Yahoo! Next one! Sorry my style is so different from the original **** oh well have fun reading this!**

"_Hey there! What'cha looking for?" He asked, hopping to delay the questions he was sure she was going to ask. His favourite blonde was thrown off and spluttered before turning red and muttering something inaudible. "Oh?! What's this? Blushing are we?" He teased loving how she became even redder and shoved him a little. _

"_Sh-shut up!" She growled giving him a slight push before striding out the room._

NOM POV

Considering he had gone to all the married guys (including both his dad and hers) and friends he was still a nervous wreck. He knew if he left it till later it would be ruined either by his friends or because one of them was about to die.

It was a miracle he was still alive and awake following her into the kitchen, fingering the velvet case in the box.

Multiple pieces of advice from Naruko's friends rang through his head '_build up the moment' _

'_Romantic and obvious Kakashi, you know she's slow'_

'_Just bring her somewhere special and tell her- easy!' _

He shuddered at some of the other suggestions he was given and tried to focus on the next step.

"Something up?" she asked preparing two plates of eggs, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"No, I mean yes- wait no –i…" He fumbled and tried to turn the conversation away from himself "What were you looking for?"

Her face grew hot, Kakashi smirked at the deep blush on his girlfriend's face. "I- urr wel…." She trailed off, should she tell? Would he think it stupid? Naruko shook her head and put the plates on the large island counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

"You can tell me" he reassured taking out the toast and setting them on their plates of eggs.

"I well…" she didn't know how to start "It's nothing important."

"You were tearing up you room" The sliver haired man told her, her face grew a little more red.

"If I tell you what im looking for you tell me what your problem is" she dealed smirking at the frown on his face. After a moment or so he gave in.

"Fine but you go first, mines… Pretty big…"

This time it was her turn to frown and sigh "A while ago my mum got my this book… without my dad permission…"

His brow rose in obvious surprise _she read…_

"Wait- no, no, no, no" she rushed noting the sly smile behind his mask "pervert. No it was a different kind of book about different things… now you go"

He shook his head with a smile "That told me nothing, what was the book about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff you don't need to know about" now this was interesting the silver ninja "I'll just talk to Rin about to later."

"She has the book as well?" he asked, despite his hate for the Uchiha on his team- Obito need to know about this.

"Don't know but she would have good knowledge of what it contains."

"Wow… you can use big words huh?"

She scowled at him and collected to empty plates putting them in the sink. "It's your go" she told him.

"I… want to take you out on a date…" he told her, she raised a brow. Why was he so hesitant? They had been on loads of dates before.

"okay… when?"

"This evening… I have something to tell you…" and with that he thanked her for the help and headed home. God he was nervous.

It was sunset, as the two lay down the grass by the lake, near the Uchiha district. They talked about many things, nothing in particular. For a long while, they watched the sky turning into a purple to dark, just like it was when the two got together all those years ago.

Naruko had been the first to break the silence, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me? Surely it wasn't the random things we spouted earlier?" She asked, not shifting her gaze from the twinkling stars.

"No, it's different. I don't really know how to approach this, actually." He had said the same thing when they were younger, it seemed everything was playing out the same way as before. Well... he hoped it would.

Naruto finally turned to him, rolling to face the man as she propped on an elbow. She picked at the grass, "You don't say… Well what is it about, then?"

"Have you ever considered… what it would be like to be in your mothers place?" the silently cursed himself, that really didn't sound right.

"You mean realising that my husband's sister was really my daughter with a terrible past?" she doubted he meant this but his face was amusing to watch.

"No… I mean-" he cut himself short and tried again "what do you think about when you think of the future?" his gaze stayed on the stars.

She wasn't stupid, but wasn't clever either- she had no clue where this was going but knew he was building up to something. "When I think of the future… I see everyone happy…at peace"

"What about…" he wanted to say 'us' but choose not to "…you?"

"Happy, alive, Hokage… Family" she listed. She had many ideas of getting a big place with Kakashi, having kids who would be happy and never know her pain. He smiled, already knowing the list.

"Naruko… I never thought I would ask this but…" he sat up to face her on his knees, she sat up as well a hand supporting her weight. "Would you consider having a family with me?"

"What do you?-" she stopped as he dug in his pocket and realisation dawned on her. God she was stupid.

"Naruko _Uzumaki… _you've changed me and many others. I knew- as ninjas- waiting would be pointless, I don't get scared easily but this has been one of the hardest things I've ever done… Will you… stay by my side till were no longer needed to protect the village?" with this he opened the small box in his hands to reveal two rings fitted together, one with the top half of the symbol for love the with the bottom. Together the rings had the same symbol Gaara had on his forehead... ( . )

She glanced at his one eye full of hope and smiled before giving him a warm embrace and kiss "I wouldn't have I any other way." Now she urgently needed to find the book and consult Rin and her mother.

Two loud whoops came from the nearby woodland and a leak of K.I. the two could only grin as they hugged and kissed.

~in the woods~

Kushina was bursting with glee as Obito skipped around and Rin smiled. Kushina held her husband back from trying to kill his daughter's new fiancé.

"Look how happy she is!" the red head chimed, her husband sighing in defeat, turning to walk home together.

"my baby girl.."

"HEY! She's my baby girl as much as she is yours. You're just mad she likes me better!"

Minato gasped and both Rin and Obito watched with amusement. "You did not just say that?!"

"Oh really?" she smirked, hands on her hips with sass. A fight between the 'lovely' couple started, the four on lookers (the newly wedded had joined not long after the start) filmed with popcorn in hand.

"I hope that isn't us one day…" commented Naruko to herself more than anyone. Kakashi smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I hope you don't become an over protective father…"

"Then whos going to do it?" he asked innocently, she laughed and hugged him.

"As long as we stay cool then its ok…."

~oh my days too much fluff… TOO MUCH!~

"OHHHHHHHHHH I wanna see, I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ino squealed elbowing Sakura out the way and grabbing the blonde's hand. Sakura squeaked as she bumped into Itachi who smiled at her.

To say he was sad was an understatement, he was heartbroken and worst of all he knew it was going to happen. He saw the way she looked and the copy ninja, and yet he let himself grow feelings for the blonde. A stupid mistake, and his father and brother had warned him.

"Oh hey Itachi!" Sang Naruko skipping over to give him a hug. He gave her a forced smile.

"Congratulation" he told her trying to be happy for her, but he only felt jealousy.

"Thanks!" she smiled awed at her ring, it hurt and it hurt like hell… he only hopped Kakashi would take care of her… or maybe a broken heart could be fixed with a broken heart…

An idea popped into his head and an evil smirk played over his lips… he would get Naruko even if she killed him… unless kushina reached him first.

**What have I done! A twist to the plot… Kakashi is obviously going to get threatened by Minato but Itachi.. ohhhhhhhh. So I don't know when im going to get the jinchuuriki in on all this or when I will next update but review! Please!**


End file.
